Scars to Protect You
by Miss DJ Classy B
Summary: "As long as they never ever hurt you... I don't care how much scars I have."


_This is an idea I have had for a while now. I always pictured Mia and Kevin to be that one couple that had all girls. Lol, I don't know why. Enjoy and tell me what you think :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own PRS or PRSS._

Mia watched over her two kids play in the living room while preparing them a snack from the kitchen lovingly. It always warmed her heart to see her children playing together.

Not too long after defeating Master Xandred, she and Kevin started dating and never wasted time to get married a year later. And two years later, once they both got stable jobs, Mia announced she was pregnant. The other Rangers didn't even have to think twice to congratulate her. They were all so excited to hear that the first baby in the next generation of samurais was on its way.

Then, it happened. Mia gave birth to a baby girl named Breezie-Aquanetta, Bre or Aqua for short. Breezie was given to her because she was half wind samurai while Aquanetta was given for her water samurai half. Three years later after her arrival, Mia and Kevin had another girl. Her name was Wynter. She resembled her father quite a lot while Breezie looked more like their mother. Now, Breezie was seven years old, Wynter was four, and Mia was six months pregnant with Misty.

The wind samurai snapped out of her gaze when she felt soft hands massage her shoulders. She looked up and saw her husband giving her a sweet grin.

"Hey, babe." Mia greeted him. "How was work?"

"It was great." Kevin kissed her shoulder and rubbed her bulging stomach. "But I'm glad to be home with my favorite ladies."

"Aw, stop being a kiss-up. You're making me blush." Mia turned her attention back to their kids. They usually ran up to Kevin when he got home but they were so consumed in their little game, they didn't notice that he was home. "Girls, Daddy is home."

"Daddy!" Breezie and Wynter giggled happily when they saw Kevin opening his arms to embrace them. They dropped their dolls and fairy wands and ran into their dad's arms. He held them in his strong arms, swinging them around, and kissing the tops of their heads.

"Okay Daddy, be careful." Mia warned her husband. She picked up two Dora bowls with cut up fruits in them and placed them on the dining table. "They're about to eat and the only vomit I want to be dealing with is Misty's."

"Alright, you heard Mommy. It's snack time." Kevin set Breezie and Wynter on the floor gently.

"I'm not hungry." Wynter crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I want to keep playing Princesses and Fairies."

"Me too!" Breezie agreed.

Mia sighed and gave Kevin a familiar look. He nodded his head, knowing exactly what Mia was asking him to do. He picked up Breezie and Wynter one by one and sat them down at the table.

"You have to eat." Kevin told them once they were seated. He sat with them. "Big girls need fruits and vegetables to grow."

"So we'll be strong like you and Mommy!" Breezie said.

"Exactly." Kevin nodded. "Good job."

Wynter never said anything. Instead, she looked at her dad's arm. He had a long, dark line on his skin. She looked down on her arm. She didn't have a line on it, not even a single spot. Her arm was a clean, light brown color. Then, she looked at her mom, who wasn't paying attention to her stare because she had just turned away to get juice from the fridge. Not only did Mia have a dark spot on her arm, but she also had a couple more on her lower legs from what Wynter could see of her mother's exposed skin.

"Wynter, eat up or you won't get to play with Blake today." Kevin told his daughter. Blake is Wynter's cousin, Lauren's son to be more specific.

Wynter didn't listen to him though. She looked back her smooth arms and then she took a quick glimpse of her sister's that were starting to get wet from the water squirting out of the fruits. Breezie's skin was just a little lighter color than her skin tone just like their mom's. But Breezie didn't have any marks on her skin either. Wynter's eyebrows arched, like they always did when she was confused.

"Daddy, what is that thing on your arm?" Wynter finally spoke up. She pointed to the dark spot on Kevin's skin.

"Uh…" Kevin was lost for words. He looked at his wife for help but Mia was just as equally shocked as him. They both knew their daughter's would ask about their various cuts and burns but not this early.

"It's… it's a scar, sweetie." Mia said honestly. It wasn't an inappropriate word so there was no point in not telling her. She gave her and Breezie their drinks. "Now, eat up and drink your juice."

Wynter took a tiny bite of her apple and quickly swallowed it. "I don't have a swar. And Bre don't have a swar. Do only mommies and daddies have swars."

"Scar. It's a scar." Kevin pronounced the word for Wynter again.

"I have a scar!" Breezie pointed to a circular spot on her thigh.

"_Just when I thought the 'where do babies come from' was hard enough."_ Mia thought. She took her seat with the rest of her family. "Put your leg down, Breezie. It's impolite to put your feet on the dining table."

"But I have a scar!" Breezie said again while putting down her leg.

"That's a birthmark, silly." Kevin chuckled. "Be happy. Scars aren't fun to get."

"Then, why do you and Mommy have them?" Wynter asked. "I won't tell anybody. I pinky-promise."

"To protect you." Mia whispered.

"What?" Wynter scratched her head.

"You get scars when you get hurt." Kevin said.

"I fell off my bike today." Breezie told her dad. "I got a boo-boo on my hand. Am I going to get a scar?"

Kevin looked at the tiny "boo-boo" on Breezie's hand. "No honey, you're not going to get a scar."

"Why not?"

Mia sighed at her daughters' curiosity. She wasn't sure if she was proud or having mixed feelings that they were so interested into learning something new.

"Bad guys wanted to hurt Daddy and I." Mia started.

Breezie gasped. "That's mean."

"It is mean." Mia nodded. "They wanted to hurt us and the whole world."

"Like me?" Wynter asked.

"Kind of…" Kevin answered truthfully. One of the reasons the nighloks went after them so much is because they didn't want the Rangers reproducing more super-powered children to harm them and ruin their mission. "We never let them hurt you and we protected as many people as we could. They hurt us though. But that's okay. As long as they never ever hurt you, Breezie, Misty, or your cousins, I don't care how much scars I have."

"Me too." Mia rubbed her stomach. It was almost like Misty understood everything they were saying because she was starting to kick.

"So you guys are superheroes or something?" Breezie asked.

"Yes Bre, Mommy and Daddy are superheroes." Mia said.

"But don't tell anyone at school, okay?" Kevin held out his pinky finger to his daughters. "Pinky-promise?"

"Pinky-promise."

"Now, for the last time, eat your food." Mia rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to be late for Auntie Lauren's barbecue."

"Yes ma'am!" Breezie and Wynter smiled brightly.

"I'm so glad they don't have to go through what we went through." Mia whispered into Kevin's ear.

"Me too, Mia." Kevin kissed her cheek. "Me too."


End file.
